Rivaled Experience
by VendettaBlood-Orchid
Summary: There is a secret village, only rumors are heard. But what happens when this secret village sends two genins into Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**Rivaled Experience**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, but, I do own a Hinata-plushie. Yay! Huggles said plushie AN: After the time-skip, Sasuke's back, Orochimaru's still alive though.**

**Summary: There is a secret village, only rumors are heard. But what happens when this secret village sends two genins into Konoha?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of villagers were talking outside of the Ichiraku ramen stand, in which a certain blonde haired shinobi was consuming inhumane amounts of ramen.

"Village Hidden in the Oar? What kind a village is that?" asked one as the others shrugged. "No idea, maybe it has something to do with fishing, and boats." remarked one of them and they all laughed.

Naruto looked at them when they mentioned the villages name. "What are you looking at, demon?" yelled one of them, completely forgetting the conversation, and they all turned towards him, scowling at the poor jinchuuriki. Naruto quickly looked away, but the damage had been done. "Turning your back, demon? We ought to kill you right now!" exclaimed the leader as they walked closer.

"Stop harassing my customer!" Teuchi yelled, weilding a ladle. The villagers mumbled, walking away, scowling and glaring with hatred at Naruto.

"Don't let it bother you, Naruto-kun." Ayame commented, patting the blonde's shoulder. Naruto smiled his biggest and downed his ramen soup. "I had to get going anyway, don't want to be late for by meeting with the obaa-chan." Naruto paid for his many bowls and walked out of the bridge, heading for the Hokage Tower.

It was nearing the winter solstice and everyone had put their training to a minimal, except Naruto. He had claimed that the cold didn't bother him, which earned him a smack to the head, by Sakura, for 'showing off'.

Naruto entered the Hokage's office to find the usual sight, Tsunade doing paperwork, but wishing she was somewhere else, drinking, and Shizune, standing straight beside her. "So, obaa-chan, what's up?" asked Naruto as he sat, earning him a smile from both women.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, how are you?" asked Shizune as she gave him a cup of warm cocoa. "Thank you, Shizune-neechan. I'm alright." Naruto responded, smiling at them both.

As Naruto sipped the cocoa, Tsunade told him some basic mission status's for some of his friends. "Oh, and Naruto, since you're here, I wanted to know if you've heard of a rumor of a village?" asked the Godaime as she tilted her head at the equally blonde boy.

"Yeah, actually. Something about boats." Naruto said, finishing his cocoa. "Actually, it's The Village Hidden in the Oar, iron oar that is." Tsunade remarked. "They have a high ranked clan called the Elekt (elect), but that is not thier family name. They are advanced in technology." Tsunade explained and Naruto tilted his head.

"Eh? Technology?" asked Naruto as his confusion seeped in. "They have devices that are surpass every other village, because they have the materials for them." Tsunade said, and Naruto nodded slowly.

"So, what's this about?" asked Naruto. "The Village Hidden in the Oar, Rogakure, is very powerful, not just in technology. They have some...strange bloodlines, not all useful. And they were thinking about starting an all-village war." Tsunade said, and Naruto frowned slightly.

"Why?" he asked. "The leaders of the Elekt clan think they are superior to other villages, they wonder what it would be like to fight all the outside villages at once." Tsunade said, gauging Naruto's reaction.

"But that would be suicide!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes it would. There is one member of the Elekt clan, however, who is wanting to be on good terms with the villages, he has changed the minds of his elders and now it's been narrowed down to just Konohagakure." Tsunade said and looked out the massive glass window, watching the snowflakes fall.

"What's being done to prevent this war?" asked the Kyuubi vessel as he watched Tsunade. "Two of their nins, the one from the Elekt clan, and his escort, will be arriving early tomorrow morning to spend some time in this village before deciding whether to attack or not." Shizune said and Naruto stayed silent.

"Wouldn't they just attack right off the bat without warning?" asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "They would most likely go back to their village to attack with full force, but, if they do decide to attack while still in the village, we'll have our best ANBU members watching them." Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"We want this war subject to be hush-hush, so no spreading the news, Naruto." Tsunade warned. "You got it, obaa-chan." Naruto said, smiling foxily as he pretended to zip his mouth shut.

"You're dismissed, Naruto." Tsunade said as she leaned back into her blue chair.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A carriage, driven by two horses, was making it's way towards Konoha, carrying two shinobi. One was looking out of the silken drape, watching as the gates slowly, but surely, become closer.

He was wearing a forehead protector, branded with the Oar symbol, a crescent moon. Golden eyes watched the gates in anticipation. He wore a black short sleeved dress shirt, with a fishnet undershirt. His black shinobi pants were heavy from material, leading to his black sandles.

A single special made kunai was strapped to his left forearm, with two extra blades attatched to it. There was a large object laid by his feet, covered by a sheet

His hair was black, long, and tied up, cascading down his back. His arms were bare, except for the dark blue glove covering his right hand. He had wrist bands with his symbol. He looked around fifteen. Two small black stripes ran over both of his eyes, two on the side of his face, on his jaw, his chin, and on the other side of his cheek, on his jaw.

"Dante-sama, stop looking at our enemies gates." came a commanding voice and the young man looked towards the voice.

The owner of the voice was about twenty-three, wearing a stern face. He had long brown hair, kept with his forehead protector, same symbol. His green eyes scanned the younger boy before looking ahead once again. He was wearing a black overcoat, over a white short sleeved shirt. He was wearing the same jonin pants as Dante.

His white sandles matched his shirt. He had similar black marks, two on his left cheek, the rest nowhere to be seen. "Zen, they are not our enemies until I say, got it?" asked Dante, a smile over his features. "Hai, Dante-sama. Gomen." responded the older man, nodding. Dante looked back out and saw they were coming to a stop.

"Halt!" came the chuunins shout, and Dante sighed. "I'll take care of it, Dante-sama." Zen said as he opened the side door of the carriage and stepped out.

"I.D's?" asked one of the chuunins and Zen gave them his and Dante's. "Oh, the two from the Oar village. Sorry for disrupting your trip." said the chuunin and they bowed as they handed the papers back and Zen went back into the carriage. As the gates opened, the carriage began moving once again, and Dante yawned loudly.

"This village seems...nice." Zen offered and Dante looked out of the drape. "Ergh, ramen." Dante said, clutching his nose to block the wretched smell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the carriage came to a stop outside of the Hokage's Tower, Zen got out, surveying the villagers watching, and many of the shops nearby. He circled the carriage and opened Dante's door, and he stepped out. Turning around, he holstered up the large object that was under the sheet. Taking the sheet off, the villagers were confused at the object, never seeing it before.

To anyone who has ever seen an object like this, you would know, with it's dual blades and engine, it is a chainsaw. Of course, the people of Konohagakure had never seen an object like this, but they could safely presume it was a weapon. Sliding the chainsaw into a large sheath strapped to his back, Dante started to walk the spiraling stairs up into the building, Zen following behind, occasionally waving at the villagers.

A harsh knocking interrupted the _very _important kunoichi meeting. "Come in." came the voice of the Godaime, and the door opened, to reveal Zen, holding the door open as Dante walked in, arms folded behind his back. "Sorry," Dante spoke, in a tone that meant he wasn't sorry at all, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked as he smirked slightly.

Anko, about to open her mouth to tell the little brat off, had her mouth covered by Shizune's hand, as Tsunade spoke. "Of course not, come right in." the Godaime said cheerfully.

Dante walked into the center of the room, sandles making a satisfying _thud _on the wooden flooring. Zen walked behind the Elekt member, a little to his right.

Shizune removed her hand from Anko's mouth, a mistake. "Alright, brat, who are you and why are you here?" the loud mouthed special jonin asked and everyone looked at her.

Dante smirked again, and looked down at the floor. "I am Dante Nasikama, and I'm the only one who gives a damn about preventing this war."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Hm, my first Naruto story, please, tell me how I did, even if it's a flame, I can take it! Lol. So, RxR, Flames welcome.**

**Sephireth-Hopper: Huggles Hinata Plushie**

**Naruto and Sakura happen to walk by. "Eh? What're you doing?" asks Naruto. **

**Sephireth jumps up and hide the plushy. "Nothing...but do you two know where Hinata is? Maybe?" I ask as my eyes shift.**

**"Over there." Sakura points. "HINATA-CHAN!" I yell as I run to the spot.**

**"...weirdo..." both Naruto and Sakura mutter this and walk away.**


	2. Renewed Memories

**Sephireth: I must find Hinata-chan! **

**Runs around in a circle. "Damnit, she isn't here." I stop running in circles and stare at Naruto, who is staring at me with a scared expression.**

**"Hey! You little , you told me Hinata was here!" I yell. Naruto pointed to my left and I looked, seeing Hinata standing right there. **

**"Ah!" I yelled before I fainted. "...freak..." Naruto whispered as Hinata looked worriedly at my unconsiousness.**

**Sephireth-Hopper: Okay, I'm fine now, and I don't own Naruto, but I can buy plushies on eBay! DOESN'T THAT COUNT? sobs**

**Naruto: Since the author is now crying his eyes out like a little bitch, hugging onto a mini-Hinata, here's the next Chapter. **

**holds up sign reading, "SAVE ME"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Renewed Memories**

_Recap:_

_"Alright, brat, who are you and why are you here?" the loud mouthed special jonin asked and everyone looked at her. _

_Dante smirked again, and looked down at the floor. "I am Dante Nasikama, and I'm the only one who gives a damn about preventing this war."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room of the Hokage had gone silent, all eyes on the new arrivals. "Gomen nasai, for interrupting." Dante said once more, and turned his back on the Godaime, to leave. Before he opened the door, however, Tsunade spoke up. "We will continue this meeting later, have a seat, Dante-san." the Godaime spoke as the kunoichi who had attended the meeting left one by one.

When they were all gone, Dante and Zen strode to the center of the room, Zen sitting down. Dante moved over to the window and touched the sill with two fingers.

"Nasikama-san, how do you like Konohagakure so far?" asked the fifth, meshing her hands together. "Hm, it's nice so far, good residents, and," began Dante, as he turned towards Tsunade, leaning against the window sill. "It's lucky to have a Sannin for Hokage." he finished, folding his arms.

Tsunade smiled kindly and Dante turned back to the window. "I can read people, like a book, Tsunade-sama." Dante suddenly said, looking out across the vast village.

"What do you mean?" asked the Godaime, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "I know about people's past, reading their facial features. You seem a little sad, but, I'm not surprised." Dante spoke once more, turning towards the Legendary Sannin.

"In your past, you found happiness, whether a love or your family. Now, however, you have lost it, and wish desperately to go back and relive it all. Because you focus too much on what has already happened, you have a problem with the future and don't really wish to go there. You have mourned this loss for quite some time now, and are too used to it to let the familarity go. This situation is making you frustrated, because you can't do anything about it, but you remain unwilling to release your memories."

"Tsunade-sama, you want to close your eyes and let your memories embrace you, do you think that is healthy for you to continue doing?" asked Dante, concluding his speech.

The Godaime was near tears by now, and Shizune was shocked by Dante's revelation, and Zen just stared at Dante, with knowing eyes. "I am sorry." the Elekt member said and bowed deeply to the Godaime. "I will take my leave now." Dante announced and Zen stood to follow the young man out of the door.

As soon as the door shut, Tsunade let a tear fall onto a a peice of paper, and Shizune handed her a tissue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they came down the stairs, Zen couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Dante, as he glared at the older nin from the corner of his eyes. "Nothing, nothing..." said Zen but the small laugh increased into loud laughter, drawing several villagers unwanted stares. "Shut it." commanded Dante and there was a cold chill, making Zen's laughter subside.

"It's not funny, at all, what happened to her." Dante snarled at Zen as he turned to face the other Oar nin, who was now backing away a bit. "Anyway, I'm supposed to be making a decision, to whether this village prospers or dies at my hands." Dante said, and took one last look at the Hokage tower, then climbed into the carriage.

Zen sighed. _'What a brat.' _he simply thought as he too climbed into the carriage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was currently training as snow fell from the heavens, making tree branches as fragile as silk. As Naruto just punched through, tree after tree, he finally stopped, his breath making clouds of vapor.

"What's the point? I'm not getting any stronger by hitting tree's that have been frozen!" Naruto exclaimed and exhaled deeply. "Naruto-kun!" came a enthusiastic voice and Naruto turned around, barely avoiding Lee, who whizzed past him, punching several things in his way.

"Naruto-kun, where is your springtime of youth!" yelled Lee as Naruto watched him bulldoze a tree. "Uh, it's winter, Lee." Naruto stated as he sweatdropped.

"Not in your heart! Yosh!" Lee yelled and landed beside Naruto. "The snowflakes are as beautiful as Sakura-chan, that's what I should concentrate on, capturing the snowflakes!" Lee exclaimed and tried to grab several of them, all the while Naruto watching with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Oh no! The snowflakes keep melting before I can hold onto them! Yosh, I will succeed!" yelled Lee as he shot into the air, grasping for the falling snow.

"You do that..." Naruto said as he slowly backed away, heading for the infamous Ichiraku ramen stand. As he plopped down on a stool, almost laughing at Ayame's winter wear. Teuchi's daughter was wearing a heavy-looking apron, and winter clothes, and a small little hat, that read _'Ichiraku Ramen'. _

"You laugh, and I'll poison you're ramen." Ayame said as she smiled evily at Naruto who was waving his hands in front his face, panicing. "I wont laugh, I promise!" Naruto said and quickly ordered.

"Two spicy shrimp ramen and three beef, please Ayame-neechan." Naruto requested and she got to work. As Ayame prepared his order, Naruto looked around the outside of the ramen stand. "Feeling jumpy?" came a voice and Naruto spun around, seeing Ino's pale blue eyes. "Kami, Ino! You scared me!" Naruto exclaimed as he cluthced his heart in mock-terror.

Ino giggled and sat beside Naruto, ordering a spicy ramen. Naruto's five bowls of ramen clanked on the table and he ate the spicy shrimp first. As he slurped down the soup of his second bowl, he looked back at Ino.

"So, how's your life?" asked Naruto, a goofy smile on his face. "It's alright, less missions thanks to the winter solstice." Ino replied. "Oh! Did you see that carriage come through the gates? Must have been important business." Ino said the last part mainly to herself.

She sifted through her ramen, eating the rest of the noodles and stood up, pulling out some money. "See you later, Naruto!" Ino said as she laid the money down, walking away. Naruto waved after her and finished his last bowl, taking out his Gama-chan. Sifting through the ryhou, he found the right amount and placed it down on the bar.

"Ja ne, Ayame-neechan." Naruto said and walked out of the stand, observing his surroundings. It was really snowing now, looking like it might rain. Naruto jumped over roofs to get to his apartment, and lit a fire. As he fed the fire wood, Naruto lay in his bed and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling warm, even though it was raining outside. The great fire was now some dying embers, making warmth flow throughout the apartment. He stretched, standing up and yawning much like a young fox. As he scratched his cheek, he noticed a note on his coffee table.

_'Naruto Uzumaki, _

_You've been summoned to the Hokage's office.'_

Naruto frowned a little and slipped the little note into his pocket of his black and orange pants, sliding on a much bigger black jacket.

"What's the obaa-chan want now?" Naruto asked himself as he opened the door of his home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, steam rising from his hair as he brushed it with a towel, Zen sitting down at the table. "We got a summon from Tsunade-sama." Zen announced and Dante threw the towel back into the bathroom.

"Did you make that weapon I wanted?" Dante asked as he looked at Zen expectandly. Zen rolled his eyes, and pulled out a peice of iron oar from his pocket.

**"Renkinjutsu!" **the iron oar glowed before transmuting into a gun-like weapon. It was larger than a normal gun, mostly because it loaded kunai and not bullets.

It was silver, with a glow of crimson as Dante took it from Zen's hand, admiring it before loading a few kunai into it. "I also made a weapon for myself." Zen said and whipped out a large hammer, the little light hitting it, making it shine.

"A shame when we have to cancel the war, we won't get to test these out much." Dante said and pouted and he admired his gun. Holstering it, he picked up a blood red jacket and put it on.

"Let's go see what Godaime-sama has in store for us." Dante said, smirking as they ventured into the snow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sephireth-Hopper: Has stopped crying Hi peoples. Sorry for the short chappys, but oh fucking well, lol. **

**Anyway, I'll update soon. I just wish I had some idea what to write next...**


	3. Meeting the Teams

**Chapter: 3 Meeting the Teams**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto jumped roof to roof to the Hokage tower, the two Oar nins were doing the same, as snow fell around them, as quiet as the dead.

Naruto got there first, and was surprised to see all the jounin sensei's, even Anko, there with their teams. Anko was sitting in one of the chairs, in a relaxed state, as she talked to Kurenai, who was standing beside her, her three students quietly beside her.

As Naruto walked farther into the room, he was met by his team. "Hey dobe, do you know why we're here?" asked Sasuke as Sakura also held that question in her eyes. Kakashi turned towards Naruto to know the answer as well.

"Well, actually--" Naruto was interrupted as the door opened again, revealing Zen, who held it open for Dante. Silence fell upon the occupants of the room as Dante came into center of room, Zen beside him. "Nasikama-san, if you don't mind, I would like to tell the shinobi in this room about the topic." Tsunade stated and Dante looked towards her.

"Of course, I don't mind." He spoke with an amused voice, as his golden eyes peirced Tsunade's. Remembering his earlier words, Tsunade swallowed before continueing.

"But first." Dante interrupted before she spoke. All eyes were on him, as if they were angry at him for interrupting the Godaime. Tsunade nodded to him, signaling it was safe for him to speak. "I don't think I introduced by escort, Zen Kagaruu." Dante aid as he gestured to Zen, the latter bowing.

"Continue." Dante somewhat commanded. Tenten narrowed her eyes at Dante, how could he command the Hokage? She would do something about the insult to the object of her fandom.

Dante adjusted the chainsaw strapped to his black dress shirt, causing some to stiffen.

"Nasikama-san is here on official village business, his village, Rogakure, is planning on starting a war with the Leaf. He is spending time here, as our gracious guest, to make the final decision on whether starting the war, or ending it before it starts." Tsunade explained and some jonin frowned slightly.

"What? Some little kid?" asked Kiba and immediately there was a dark aura around Dante, who was at least three inches taller than himself. "Er, forget I said anything." Kiba said as he laughed nervously, the dark aura becoming concealed once again.

"Know this," Dante started, a voice as cold as the winter rain, "If I do decide to start a war, Konohagakure, will surely perish." he finished and looked up at Team Seven, smiling wickedly.

Naruto gulped and stepped forward. "Konnichiwa, Nasikama-san, I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he held his hand out. Immediately, some doubts were thought.

_"What is that loser doing? What a dobe, can't he see that someone like that won't even want to talk to him?" _Sasuke thought as he exhaled.

_"Baka, apparently, Nasikama-san has no time for people like Naruto"_ Neji thought with a glare at Naruto through his powerful white eyes.

To the shock of some, Dante shook Naruto's hand heartily. "Konnichiwa, Uzumaki-san." Dante said as the handshake ended. After seeing the greeting, some of the chuunins in the room started to gain some courage to talk to Dante.

"Please, call me Naruto." said blonde shinobi spoke and smiled foxily. "Alright, Naruto-kun, as long as you call me Dante." Zen rolled his eyes at this as looked to his side. He saw Anko looking at Dante and his heart stopped for several seconds. _'Whoa.' _was all he thought.

Zen was shook from his reverie as the Elekt member snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Now that we've been introduced, I was wondering when the Chuunin exams began?" asked Dante as he turned towards Tsunade once more.

"Hm? You're both still genins?" asked Tsunade, not believing. Zen coughed some, embarrassed. "Yes." Dante responded, voice not losing any commanding tone.

"But, surely you should have taken the exams back when you were twelve, right?" asked Sakura. "I failed." Dante stated simply and everyone sweatdropped.

_'Damn guy, acting so tough, makes me want to punch some sense into him!' _Kiba thought angrily. "Well, the next one is in one week, Naruto will be attending it as well, maybe you three could be a team?" Tsunade suggested as she moved some paperwork around.

Dante and Zen nodded, the former adjusted his forehead protector. "Okay, if there's no further business, everyone but Team Seven, is dismissed." Tsunade said and everyone team left, including Dante and Zen.

"Eh? Do we have a mission or something?" asked Naruto, looking hopeful. Tsunade grinned. "Yes, you are to venture to Sunagakure and bring the sand siblings to Konohagakure." Tsunade said as she handed the file to Kakashi.

"Hm? The Kazekage and his siblings? Why?" asked Sakura as she was oblivious. (AN: When is she not?). "Their going to help us, incase the Oar does decide to attack, since our alliance with the Sand village, we should at least have three nins from their village ready on hand." Tsunade explained.

"But, why Gaara, I mean, won't his village be lost without him?" asked Kakashi, looking up from the file in which he hid his 'Icha' book. "They'll be fine." Tsunade waved off the concern. "But since Sasuke has to stay, I'll place Hinata on this mission." Tsunade stated as she asked for Shizune to tell the Hyuuga.

"You have three hours to gather your things for this mission. Dismissed!" Cell seven disappeared and went to pack in their respective homes, or lack there of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Oar nins were now in the park, Zen up in the tree whle Dante lay in the snow. "Hm, what should we do? I mean, we should have some fun, after all." Dante said as he sat up, shaking the snow out of his hair, and pulling his crimson jacket closer to his body.

Zen's emerald eyes scanned the boy, and then grunted, jumping from the tree. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked as he stretched. "Hm, that 'Rock Lee' guy seems to have the right idea, training hard during the time before the winter solstice..." Dante trailed off as he saw Gai and Lee run by, probably on laps around Konoha.

Dante then looked at Zen, er, looked _up _at Zen, seeing as how he was younger. "Take the day off." he said, his commanding tone making the older man frown slightly.

"But, I'm supposed to protect--" Zen cut off when Dante glared at him from the corner of his golden eyes.

"I don't need anyone to protect me, I am capable of doing this myself." Dante said, and walked towards Gai and Lee. Zen watched him, before stumbling back and sitting down on the snow.

Deeply exhaling, half from the cold, and the majority from the fear he felt when in Dante's glare, Zen stood and walked in the other direction.

"You're so hip, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled when Gai had agreed that Dante could train with them. Said boy exhaled as he sweatdropped. _'Maybe I had the wrong idea...' _he thought as they started to jog.

"Hey, this really warms you up." Dante stated after a lap. "Of course, even on the coldest days, your springtime of youth will heat your spirt!" Gai yelled and Lee cried, a genjutsu of a sunset and an ocean behind them.

"Er..." Dante examined this genjutsu with curiousity. _'Springtime of Youth, huh?' _Dante thought as he began to create his own phrase. As they began to run more laps, Dante was really getting to like these two weirdo's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto walked with his backpack tightly fit with as much cup ramen as he could bring, he saw Sakura and Hinata, but no Kakashi, already at the gates.

"Now it's time to wait for hours on end." Sakura said and placed her backpack beside her, fishing around to check if she had all the necessities.

"L...looks like we'll be to...together for some time..." Hinata stuttered to Naruto as she held a strand of her long hair, innocence in her voice. Naruto smiled at her, scratching his cheek, as snow fell around them. "Yup, guess so!" he said and laughed. Hinata blushed and pulled her coat tighter.

Naruto ruffled his hair, making the snow that had been building up there fall to the ground. Sakura then zipped up her pack and stood. She looked around before something caught her eye.

"Hey, isn't that the shinobi from Rogakure?" asked Sakura as she pointed to where Gai and Lee were standing, crying as Dante yelled out something.

"WINTER SOLSTICE OF LOVE!" they heard and Naruto raised an eyebrow as Gai and Lee hugged each other, a genjutsu sunset strating up.

"Winter solstice of love?" questioned Sakura as Hinata blinked confusedly. "It does have a r...ring to it." Hinata said and Naruto agreed. Sakura screamed as Kakashi poofed right behind her, making her jump into the air.

As she landed five feet from their sensei, who seemed unphased, Gai had rushed up to them, Lee and Dante behind him.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! Do you remember the score?" Gai asked as he pointed at the copy ninja, teeth sparkling. Kakashi sighed from behind his mask and put his Icha book away. "Yes, it was 163 to 163." Kakashi said and Gai nodded. "Can we please settle this rival game later?" Sakura asked as she was annoyed with waiting.

Kakashi looked only to happy to nod quickly, signaling the guards to open the giant gates. Gai, and the two young men watched Team seven sprinted out into the world outside Konohagakure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat in her chair, waiting patiently for that blonde little ball of energy. It had been three days since they had departed, and now they were expected back at any time. Shizune had left to watch the gate, to escort them to the Hokage's office once they arrived.

Dante and Zen sat before her, waiting with the same patience, just not the same ammount. "Hm..." Dante shattered the silence, thinking as he looked at the files for the three sand siblings.

"Temari? A ball of embroided thread? Heh..." Dante started to laugh quietly to himself. "That's quite a, ano, interesting name..." Dante said and smiled. Tsunade smiled as well and the door to her office opened.

"Tsunade-obaachan! We're back!" Naruto shouted, walking in. A _bonk _was heard and a bump formed on Naruto's head. "Respect the Hokage!" the statement was automatic for young Haruno Sakura.

The rest of the entourage walked in, Temari being last. Dante rose from his seat and glared at Temari, using an extreme ammount of killer intent.

Everyone seemed to notice this, and Hinata almost fainted from the killer intent seeping from Dante. Temari glared right back with the same ammount, or more, killer intent.

They seemed to move closer, until their foreheads were touching, and then they glared sharper, their killer intent molding into one, making the shy Hyuuga faint. Naruto quickly caught her and everyone was shocked at their behaviour.

"Temari-san, Nasikama-san, what's the matter?" asked Sakura as she walked up to them, the two still glaring and emitting a deadly aura. "You're not weak like some of the others..." Dante remarked and he pressed his forehead harder to Temari's, making her glare and press back.

"Why are you two so mad at each other?" asked Naruto and they didn't respond. "You're not so weak yourself." Temari said as she glared at the dark haired boy.

They leaned back, almost examining the other. _'Huge fan, weird hair, blunt attitude...' _Dante thought as he examined the sand kunoichi.

_'Weird weapon, weird markings on his face, only a single glove...' _thought Temari as she looked at the oar shinobi. They both gasped as something mentally clicked.

"I'm going to make you my rival!" they both yelled in unison, pointing at the other. Everyone in the room sweatdropped, including the now blushing awake Hinata.

As Naruto helped Hinata stand, the two new rivals crossed their arms, looking smug. "Well, little genin, I think this will be fun." Temari said as she smirked at the younger boy. He stuck his tongue out at her as she smirked.

"Ahem." and with that, every eye went to the Hokage, who looked ticked. "Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama." Temari said, bowing. "Gomen, Tsunade-dono." Dante mimicked the bow.

"I'll leave it to you to tell them, nice to meet you, wind girl!" Dante said and he waved, jumping out the window. "Eh?! Dante-dono, wait!" Zen yelled, jumping after the Elekt member.

"Who was that?" asked Gaara and Kankuro nodded. Everyone sweatdropped and Tsunade sighed. "Well, it all began with this village..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AN: I was sooo thinking about ending it here, but...It's only two days away from the Chuunin exams...hm...continue???? Yes.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tsunade's _looong_ explanation, the three siblings nodded slowly, understanding. "So, my new rival was the kid who is supposed to be deciding whether to start a war or not?" asked Temari, and she received a nod from the Godaime.

"Well, two days from the Chuunin exams, I better start training a bit more!" Naruto said and laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "First the written exam, next the forest of death, then the preliminaries." Naruto counted the three events off with one hand.

"Everyone, dismissed." Tsunade said and they left the Hokage tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are burning with the passion of youth today, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled as he sparred against Dante, making the latter fell very tired.

"Hey, I feel tired, Speed demon." Dante said and Lee stopped punching. "What did you call me?" asked Rock Lee, blinking confusidly. "Oh. I make up nicknames for people, and you're Speed demon, if you allow it." Dante said and Lee thought for a minute.

"I think it's a great nickname! Have you chosen one for me?" asked Gai as his teeth sparkled. "Yup, sparky." Dante flashed them a thumbs up.

"Dante-kun is so youthful!" Lee shouted and began to cry, Gai agreeing through tears. Dante smiled nervously as he adjusted the chainsaw, scratching his jawline where the black marks were.

"What about Neji or Tenten, what are their nicknames?" Lee asked, pointing to the two in question who were sparring. Neji was doing the Jyuuken with no chakra.

"Oh, I didn't find one for Tenten-chan, but Neji is either 'screwball' or 'the dancing queen', I mean, it looks like he's dancing." Dante said as he laughed nervously.

"Those are so hip!" Lee yelled, making the two sparring ninja jump up. "I gotta go, seeya, Speed demon, Sparky-sensei, Dancing queen, Tenten-chan!" Dante yelled and jumped away.

Neji began counting people off from his hand. _'Lee is fast, speed demon, Gai is a sensei, Sparky-sensei, Tenten-chan...' _It clicked.

"Hey!" Neji yelled as Tenten began to laugh. "Well, 'dancing queen', care to bust a move?" asked Tenten as she laughed. "I'm going home." Neji stated, a semi noticable blush on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hooo..." came a thoughtful sound as a certain white haired Sannin spied on some innocent hot spring girls. As he began to laugh, quietly but perveresly, he failed to notice the footsteps behind him. "Hey, Ero-sennin, don't forget to train me for the Chuunin exams!" yelled Naruto, scaring Jiraiya.

"Kyaaah!" yelled some of the girls as they ran out of the springs in fear. "You brat, you scared them off!" Jiraiya scolded. "Like I care." Naruto retorted as they started to train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kakashi read his Icha Icha Paradise book, walking along a misty path, the mist turned a crimson. Kakashi stopped walking, as he studied his surroundings.

He sighed, pulling a kunai out and unleashing his sharingan eye. "Okay, whoever you are, come out." Kakashi said quite lazily. A figure walked out into the bloody mist, wearing a white mask with eye holes.

Taking a huge item from his back, the figure pulled a string and it began to roar with life. Kakashi sprang at the figure, only to be blocked with the chainsaw. The figure pulled back the weopon, and Kakashi charged chakra into his index and middle finger, attempting to block the giant item.

As it connected, Kakashi's eyes widened as his fingers were cut off. The figure took the time to also cut off the copy ninja's hand. Making a hand signal, the figure spoke with a deadly tone.

"**Chikiri**** Kusai no Jutsu!**" the bloody mist suddenly began sharp spikes that rained down upon Kakashi, who was still stunned. A peicing scream filled the path.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Heh, that was cool. Cliffhanger.**

**Chikiri Kusai no Justu: Blood Mist Spike Jutsu, turns blood into spikes.**

**Well, anyway, RnR if you care enough XP!**


End file.
